Letters & Daggers
by MidnaVocaloid02
Summary: As a member of the Night's Watch, Sadiq Adnan dreams the same dream as all his brothers do as they work in the cold. He's sent to Mole's Town to deal with a few thugs; one of them was once an old comrade. He finds this old friend holding the love of his life hostage. What will Sadiq do? Stay with his oath or flee and live as a free man?
1. Chapter 1

TurkRaine

Letters and Daggers

Darkness covered the snowy land; land that was barren of all life and was home to thieves, monsters, and Crows. These Crows were as black as the night itself and bore the name in their gruesome vows.

A hooded man skulked towards a dark castle as snow and cold nipped at his face. His dark hands were buried in his dark clothes. His sword clanked softly against his leg as his feet crunched in and out of the snow. He wrapped his cloak around his neck and raised it towards his nose. His olive colored eyes glared at the cloudy skies above him.

"I wish I was back home…" He groaned. "It was much warmer there than it will ever be here…"

The dark castle grew on the horizon and a few people could be recognized as well as ravens flying above in the dark skies. He groaned once more and tried to pick up the pace as he felt the cold whispering past his frozen ears.

He walked past a few dark armored guards and made his way into the castle in front of him. He relished in the noises of the drunks around him and quickly made his way up the stairs towards a slim man with dark brown hair that was tied back. He had dark robes that covered his feet and armor placed over it. A pair of curved blades rested on his waist and his small hand reached towards a raven sitting on his perch.

"Hello, Sadiq." He said.

"Sir." Sadiq nodded respectfully. He took out a few parchments from his sack and placed them on the man's desk. He then took out a few remnants of the monsters he was sent out to slay and put them next to the documents.

"Anything else, Milord?" Sadiq asked respectfully.

"No. I think that'll be it unless you want to help me with a few recruits being inducted." The man smiled slyly.

"I think I need a break before I'm ready to deal with more new brothers, Sir." He replied. "So some of them are sons of barons this time?"

"Shi." The man nodded. "And none of them are from the Braginiski's family."

"Ah ha ha…" Sadiq laughed nervously.

"I did get a letter from them though." He said as he took a scroll from his desk.

"Commander Wang, the recruits are ready." A young man said; looking very much like the Commander himself.

Sadiq watched them walk off as he pocketed the letter and then made his way towards a group of men lining up in front of the kitchen. After he got his food and enjoyed the warmth of the questionable meal, he made his way back outside and heard the Commander's voice from the courtyard; the recruits' voices weren't far off.

"_Hear my words and bear witness to my vow. Night gathers and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch; for this night and all the nights to come."_

Sadiq could hear the recruits far behind him getting excited as they finished their oath. He scratched his head and looked back to see some dark armored younglings running towards the training area with a pair of old warriors trailing behind them.

"You'd think they were kids." He chuckled as another dark armored man walked towards him. His short messy hair was covered by a black hood with snow covering it. It made Sadiq shiver as it reminded him how cold it was.

"You'd think so." He murmured. "Boss wants to see you."

"Already? I just got back from a mission." Sadiq sighed. "I wish I could be back home where it's nice and warm and full of beautiful-"

"Women?" Sadiq's friend added.

"Well everything back home is beautiful and I'd rather not say women entirely." Sadiq said.

"Because of that girl you're sweet on?" He laughed. "I doubt she's gonna be with you any longer."

"I somehow doubt that. I promised her that I'd make it back to her. Even if I'm part of the Night's Watch, I'm going to see her again… I know it." Sadiq said.

"The same sad story." His friend said.

"Shuddup, Gupta." Sadiq said. "Unless you want to be like Jerkules then shush!"

"I dunno why you hate him so much. He's not that bad of a guy." Gupta said.

"Because he harasses me and is a worthless thug!" Sadiq growled and marched back into the castle.

He marched up the stairs and back to where the Commander's office was, growling about this and that as he made his way up. He tried to calm himself down as he reached the top of the stairs and looked over to see Gupta again with a couple of recruits.

"Ah, Sadiq, you're here." The Commander said. "All right, I want you and Gupta to take the recruits to Mole's Town for some reconnaissance work. There's some unrest going on around there and it's unclear whether it's more Wildlings or those local thugs."

"We'll be right on it." Sadiq nodded. He and Gupta walked back outside and headed for the gates leading outside of the castle.

Gupta spent the next few hours, as they trekked towards Mole's Town, explaining this and that about what the Night's Watch does. Sadiq was in and out of the conversation and brought up the rear of their small group. He took out the scroll he received from the Commander and started to read it.

_iMoya lyubov,_

_I'm not sure if you received my last letter but I am still doing well. I wish you were with me every day… before my brother…_

_Anyways, I wanted to let you know that Ivan and father both agreed to have me engaged with Prince Vlad. I'm not sure what to think of it. We do get along but my heart will forever belong to you! I wish I knew what to do. Natasha isn't any help because she refuses to tell Ivan anything he doesn't want to hear and it's getting kind of scary. Though we did manage to introduce her to someone; she's taking a liking to him and Ivan and I can walk around without being scared._

_So… how are you? What do you think I should do? And I hope you write me back._

_ - Katyusha/i_

_iShe's engaged to the Prince?!'/i_ Sadiq gawked. He never imagined this would happen. How would he be able to pull this one off…? Sadiq put the letter away and started to think of how he could steal away his Katyusha and run away from the Night's Watch as well as Ivan when Gupta flicked his forehead. Sadiq glared at him.

"What?" He asked, pulling his scarf up over his face again.

"Hey Sadiq, don't you agree with how stupid it is?" Gupta asked.

"How stupid what is?" Sadiq asked.

"Why pickpocketing deserves an instant trip to the wall!" One of the recruits grunted.

"Well you decided to steal from them. Should've cleaned up after yourself instead of reveled in whatever you stole." Sadiq said.

"Then what did you do to come here?" The other asked.

"I stole a very important woman's heart." Sadiq grinned and skipped past them.

The recruits gave each other a weird look and then looked over at Sadiq. Gupta chuckled at their confusion and followed after his friend. Sadiq wondered what he could do to get Katyusha back. Winterfell was an option but it was too cold and too close to the Night's Watch; and Ivan might be able to find them there too. He then started to think about his homeland to the east. It was a desert landscape but it was nice, warm, and welcoming to refugees. Sadiq wondered if his family would welcome him back since he ran off and became a criminal just by falling in love with a noble lady.

"Hey do you have a piece of paper I can use, Gupta?" Sadiq asked.

"Gonna try and write Katyusha back?" Gupta snickered as he handed Sadiq a roll of parchment.

"Try? I will write her back!" He grinned.

"It's funny how just a mention of her changes your personality completely. I mean just a minute ago you were moping around and now you're like a little kid." Gupta said.

"And? What's wrong with that?" Sadiq asked.

"Nothing. Just amazed at the comparison." Gupta smiled.

Sadiq thought about what he would write to his beloved but it was short lived since the group was approaching a forested area. Sadiq and Gupta gripped their swords and led the recruits through the forest. Both the men kept their eyes and ears alert for any type of noise. Thugs were commonly seen outside of Mole's Town; bandits were a common sight too. If it could wield a knife or harm you in some way, then it'd be seen somewhere outside Mole's Town. Smugglers were also seen every now and then but usually ran away at the sight of a black cloaked man, or a group of them in this case.

The recruits nervously followed their mentors and kept an eye on their surroundings. There was a rustle in the bush nearby and a fox appeared and ran off. The recruits sighed in relief but almost jumped out of their skin when a couple of cloaked men ran towards them with swords in their hand. Sadiq and Gupta quickly beat the thugs and sheathed their blades. Gupta looked around and muttered a spell under his breath. A second later he looked over at Sadiq and shook his head.

"All right, let's get going, kids." Sadiq said as he started to walk off. Gupta and the others skipped after him as a ragged figure watched the Crows leave in awe. She pulled her scarf over her fair skin and started after them.

The group approached the decrepit town that looked more like a ghost town if anything. The recruits looked at it in confusion as Sadiq marched towards a nearby building. Gupta tugged on one of their sleeves and nodded towards Sadiq.

"The people here live underneath the town. It's a little warmer there than up here, eh?" Gupta smiled. The recruits nodded and charged after their superiors. They found Sadiq inside the building looking around at all the exotic wonders that made the recruits blush as red as an apple.

"A b-brothel?" One of them stammered.

"Best place to find information." Sadiq grinned. "It's your turn this time, Gupta."

Gupta sighed and pulled the recruits towards him so they wouldn't fall over from embarrassment. He introduced them to the host and started asking questions. Sadiq looked at the women around the establishment; all of them were persuading a few customers to do this or that. Sadiq watched as a blonde haired woman was straddling her customer and he wondered what Katyusha was doing at this moment. He wondered if she was still distressing over her engagement to Prince Vlad. Prince Vlad… Sadiq couldn't imagine his Katyusha being with someone like him.

"All right. Thank you, ma'am." Gupta smiled.

"Always happy to help the Crows." The host grumbled.

Gupta got Sadiq's attention and they left back outside to hear a girl screaming. Sadiq's heart jumped and he thought it was familiar. Without another thought, he dashed back into the forest. The others were trailing after him but were amazed by how fast he was running. Gupta even had a hard time keeping up with him.

Before Gupta could call out to Sadiq a group of thugs, the same from before, separated them and started to attack them. Sadiq paid no attention to what had happened as he concentrated on the girl's screams. His heart, mind, and ears were all pounding as he kept thinking of the screams.

He approached a dark cloaked man holding a woman in his arms. She was struggling to break free and saying a few harsh words towards him. Sadiq squinted at the girl, she had a slim figure that was wrapped in tattered clothes and covered her fair skin. She had long blonde hair that the thug put his gnarled fingers in. Sadiq gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. He had found his beloved… but not in the place he wanted to find her. And the image grew increasingly bad as he recognized the thug as his old comrade, Hercules.

The thug and Turkey exchange glares before Turkey throws a dagger at the man's foot and then takes him down. He looks over at Ukraine and helps her to her feet, making sure she's okay. They embrace and share a moment together. He asks her why she's there and her response is "didn't you read my letter I sent you?" He takes it out and rereads it then reads the last part saying she was going to be hiding out somewhere near Castle Black. He hugs her and tells his comrades that he was going to make sure the lady got to Winterfell safely.

On their way to Winterfell the pair continues to catch up on how they're both doing. Turkey learns that Ukraine's brother set her to be engaged with Prince Romania. He was surprised by it and how she openly objected to it. She easily shrugs it off and asks what he's been up to. So he tells her how he's been dealing with bandits and runaways from the Night's Watch and then Wildlings on occasion. Turkey mentions that he loves getting her letters but hates how he is forbidden from sending any. Ukraine mentions how he sends some to her anyways and he laughs and shrugs. "There's nothing saying I can't give it to a person in Mole's Town to do it."

They make it to Winterfell and Ukraine asks why he took them here and if the Night's Watch'll be mad. "Why would they be mad at someone who has family in Winterfell?" He nods towards a group of Turkish peoples and walks over to them. They gladly welcome Turkey back and welcome Ukraine to their cold home. He tells them to take care of her and that he'd visit as much as he could.

"And I'll write as much as I can." Is Ukraine's response.


	2. Chapter 2

TurkRaine

Letters and Daggers

Part 2

"Hercules…" Sadiq growled.

The ragged and long haired man looked up to see Sadiq's angry face. He grinned and pulled Katyusha towards him with a knife pressed against her throat.

"Well, it's been a while Sadiq!" He challenged.

"Give her back!" Sadiq hollered. "Now."

"Or what?" Hercules asked. "You'll kill me? Like you would ever do that."

"Hand her over and we'll see." Sadiq said.

The men stared at each other for a moment and Katyusha trembled and stared at her beloved, fearing something bad would happen and at the thought of it, started to feel tears blur her vision. She whimpered and closed her eyes as Sadiq reached for a dagger on his hip.

"Last chance, Jerkcules." Sadiq said.

"I'll take my chances." The thug grinned.

Sadiq shrugged and flung the dagger at Hercules' foot. Hercules howled in pain and grabbed his foot with both hands, letting Katyusha limp off towards a decrepit gateway. Sadiq leapt towards the thug and struggled with him for a moment. Both of them were flinging wild punches at each other and cursing under their breath. Sadiq reached for the dagger and cringed at Hercules' wailing again. Sadiq was pushed away before he could deliver the finishing blow and got to his feet, running in front of Katyusha and growling at Hercules.

"Go on! GET!" Sadiq spat.

Hercules wasted no time limping away from his old friend. As soon as he left Sadiq's sight, he sheathed his dagger and rushed towards Katyusha's side. He wiped the dirt off her cheeks and looked at her teary blue eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. Sadiq rested his chin on her forehead and waited for her whimpering to stop.

"I saw you earlier and wanted to get your attention… but as I neared the town…" She bit her lip.

"It's all right, aşkım." Sadiq whispered. "I'll protect you from everything."

He leaned down and pecked her forehead and gave her a reassuring smiled. She smiled back weakly and carassed his cheek with her hand. He reveled in it's warmth and gave her a goofy smile. He ran his fingers through her hair and lost himself in her eyes.

He was brought back to reality when he heard rustling nearby. Gupta and the others were searching for him. Sadiq took out the parchment he got from Gupta and started scribbling on it. He grabbed Katyusha's hand and started to run off.

Gupta heard footsteps nearby and went over to investigate. He saw blood trailing off somewhere and then a note a little later. He picked it up and read it. He scoffed at Sadiq's loopy writing.

i_I'm sorry Gupta. __Katyusha__'s just too important to me._

_ -Sadiq_

_ P.S. – That blood is from __Jerkcules__. I think you know what to tell the Commander./i_

"Oh Sadiq…" Gupta growled.

Sadiq was far ahead of Gupta than he would think. Katyusha stared at Sadiq as he finished wrapping Hercules' leather armor around him. He fixed his torn up cape and wrapped it around his neck and buried his face in it. He then went over to Katyusha and fashioned the other half in the same manor. He smiled as her blushing face could be seen under the scarf and her cloak's hood.

"You're running away, Sadiq?" Katyusha asked.

"Correction, we're running away." Sadiq said as he slipped his curved blade through his belt and grabbed her hand.

"I've always wanted to go back home, will you travel with me?" Sadiq asked her.

"I'll go anywhere with you." Katyusha smiled.

Sadiq smiled and wrapped his arm around her as they started off towards the east. Past the cold harsh winters this land held and over the seas that led towards an open desert filled with warmth and peace; cities that were spread out and clans that hid in the shadows of the sand dunes. Sadiq was happy to be greeted into his home and live with an eased heart as he fulfilled his promise to the love of his life.


End file.
